Silent Melody
by Pikanchi
Summary: Kagome is a 'so-called' mute. Her soul was broken once and she doesn't want another, so she never opens herself to others. Will Inuyasha be able to reach her?
1. A Mute

A/N: I started another story. I know I shouldn't because I have more stories to update but this idea was something I just couldn't miss!

**Summary:** She was wounded and she ended up at a castle as a mute, shaking from her ordeal. The servants took pity on her and try to help her but she won't say anything. The Prince Inuyasha thinks it is disgusting to have common scum in the castle. But she amazes the Prince when he learns there is more to this girl than meets the eye. He tries to get through her 'disability', but will she trust him even after her past?

Bad summary, but please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Ranma 1/2. There I said it without any access stuff! Hm? What is it flashpikachu? NOOOOO!

**Silent Melody**

**By Mia a.k.a. flashpichu**

**Song by ??? a.k.a. flashpikachu**

**A Mute**

She ran. Running for her life. She held her arm as it was bleeding as the ruby drops fell on her pearly dress. The night sky was crimson and clouds filled the sky, blocking out the full moon. Wolves howled and barking was heard. She was running even faster as perspiration covered her. She hopped over the roots of the gnarled trees but she tripped over one. She fell and dropped the item she had in her hands. It was a round gem that glittered in magenta. She tried to continue but her wounds were taking their toll.

"No, I have to keep it safe." She staggered forward and snatched it just before a wolf-youkai could snare it.

She screamed and despite her pain, marched on and ran, slipping every once or so on the wet leaves. She met with the dirt too many times and didn't need more. Tumbling, slipping, and getting bruises wouldn't compare to the throbbing pain she'd have to bear if she didn't do her job. Her raven hair whipped and stuck out every which way and she was looking like she'd played in the mud. She took in ragged breaths as her sight blurred. Then she almost dropped in tears when she saw a clearing up ahead. She gave it her all and was finally out of the woods.

She gasped at the sight she saw ahead. There was a huge fence that was 20 meters high with a castle within it. She knew she would be able to get away from the wolves if she could get in there. But how? The guards were patrolling and she couldn't do _that_ in her condition. But she knew she had to. She concentrated hard and then Kagome saw black.

                                               ~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Are you awake? You've been through a lot." Kagome woke to see a girl who was putting a wet cloth on her forehead. She was lying down on a futon and had a blanket on her. "What were you doing inside of the castle gates? You look like the wolves got to you."

That triggered her memories. She clutched her head and turned away, her eyes closed as her pain eroded away with her tears. She didn't want to tell this person anything. What if she did the same thing when Kagome told her of her past, her truth? She simply denied any help from the girl.

"Well, I understand you. I'm Sango. I hope in time you'll trust me. You can spill all your feelings and I'll help you." Sango offered with sympathy in her voice.

How much Kagome wanted to accept the offer, but she knew that if she spoke, she would never stop. After being betrayed so cruelly, she never wanted to talk again. Besides, she noticed the girl was a little too sympathetic. 

"Can't you even tell me your name? Or are you a mute?" No response came from the girl. "Oh you are? How interesting. Well then I guess you can't tell me anything." She stood up and sighed. "Don't worry though, you can trust me."

Sango turned tail and headed out the sliding screen door. Kagome simply wept. She knew she would never talk to anyone. Not after her ordeal. No matter how kind and generous the girl Sango was, she couldn't. She hereby dubbed herself separate from the people, someone who would never speak to them from there on.

=====================*===========================*================================*=========================

Sango entered the throne room and sighed.

"So Sango, how did it go?" The Queen asked with much anticipation and giddiness. Her voice sounded like that of a 3 year old receiving candy.

Sango couldn't look at the Queen straight in the eyes, so she muttered something incomprehensible. The Queen's happiness faded like a distant wave.

"Speak up Sango, I didn't hear anything." The Queen stared at Sango. She hoped that the girl didn't give bad news. 

She sighed and replied sorrowfully, "She's apparently a mute. Another suitable girl bites the dust." She gave another echoing heavy sigh. 

"Oh no. And here I thought she would be a perfect match. Has Inuyasha met her yet?" Queen Rankaso asked, politely with a sense of anger. 

"Not yet majesty, but I'm sure they will meet during dinner. Surely, Inuyasha won't try to miss dinner also again." Sango gave the Queen a wary look as she whistled and played with her rings. "Majesty….You didn't invite another girl did you?!" Sango accused and took a step forward, pointing her finger straight at the Queen. The Queen had an 'uh-oh' look as she moved her iris to the ceiling. 

"Not one girl. Now, now Sango! Calm down, Calm Do- young lady put down that boomerang now!" The Queen flailed her hands in front of her until she noticed Sango took out her boomerang.

"Now Sango, calm down. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, and breathe out." The Queen spoke like a yoga instructor whilst Sango's fury flame died down to a mere speck.

"Okay majesty, how many is it this time though!"

"Oh~*groan*"

======================================================================================================*======

The hallway was dimly lit by 20 candles hung on the walls. There is one short haired girl on her way to the sleeping chambers.

"Hey Akane!" Sango shouted over to Akane.

"Hey Sango! What's up?" She asked casually and waved hi.

"Oh, same old, same old." Sango replied indignantly.

"Oh, so the Queen is trying to make Inuyasha suffer by inviting a horde of girls over to dinner then forcing him to pick one and if he doesn't, she prepares her little sickle and he runs away?" 

"Yup"

"Oh." Akane sweat dropped as Sango did too.

"I'm on my way to tell her to go to dinner. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure. Why not."

[A/N: onee-sama Ranma is Ranma's female side. Just so you know.]

====================================================+================================================

Kagome woke up as she heard a ruckus outside her screen door. She crawled over to the screen, stood on her knees and leaned, listened intently.

"I can't believe her! Just because of wanting grandchildren, she goes and makes fifty fiancés! I am not going to dinner. Last time she bombarded me with a hundred girls at once!"

"Now Inuyasha, you know there has to be a reasonable explanation. I do agree with you though. Who would want all of those girls?"

"Says the houshi who is trained by a perverted martial artist to be perverted. You know, why do you stick around Happosai anyway? "Inuyasha snapped at Miroku. Kagome however, only saw their silhouettes. 

"Yeah Miroku. Unless you want to be more bashed up than you are now." replied Ranma. "Say, did you also hear about that girl who was found inside the castle courtyard?"

"Oh, she's a mute apparently. Never found out how she scaled 20 meters in that condition though. Though I'm betting she scaled it to see 'your highness Inuyasha'" he mocked as Inuyasha growled. Miroku added with a faint whisper. "This is her room you know." 

"Why do you know that Miroku?" Inuyasha said to Miroku with one eyebrow raised in suspicion. "Don't even try it." He cracked his knuckles in a threatening way as Miroku backed up and Ranma chuckled.

_'Hmm, how interesting. This Inuyasha person has fiancés that often huh. This place ought to be interesting.'_ Kagome thought as she giggled. 

===================================================+=======================================================

It was dinner time and the dining chamber was packed with people. 50 servants each crowded the sides of the room. The ramblings of the recipients were heard loudly, but no one was louder than Inuyasha who was bellowing as Miroku, Ranma, Akane, and Sango dragged him into the room.

"Damn it! I'll make sure you're fired! Leggo! DAMN YOU! Owowowow watch the hair!" Inuyasha fought and tried to strangle Miroku as the four heave-hoed.

"We'll leave it up to you guys. We have to go tend the guests." Akane replied as Sango and she left, Inuyasha saw an opportunity to escape…that was until his mom joined the fight.

After a good 30 minutes of broken dishes and utensils flying about, Inuyasha was at the mercy of the Queen. The food was spread out as Inuyasha noticed his tummy was grumbling like a lion. Finally, the royal princess fiancés and just normal fiancés were called out as trumpeters played. All were boring and just damn pig headed. Inuyasha could almost imagine how many hours they spend in front of the mirror. He shuddered and saw the glare his mother threw him. God they were like daggers.

"Princess Kikyo of the Suikodan Kingdom!"  The trumpeter called out as Inuyasha vaguely remembered the name. Kikyo was a childhood friend/fiancé. Kikyo considered them a couple as Inuyasha agreed they were best friends. He never told Kikyo that. Last time he said 'Let's just be friends' to a girl, boy did he pay the price.

"And finally, Miss….Ummm, mute." The trumpeter glanced at the list. All that was shown there was that she was a mute. Suddenly, a blinding light appeared on the list as words were written instead of the phrase. "Eh? Sorry, I meant Higurashi Kagome!" 

The Queen stared at the person. The others never heard of her but they thought she was a new one and looked away. She wondered how the mute's name was in there but she shrugged it off.

Akane and Sango were escorting her. She wore a cerulean dress that stuck right onto her. Kagome blushed when she saw all the people. She didn't expect this. She exchanged glances with Sango and Akane as they shrugged. The Queen was in awe as Inuyasha could see the thoughts in his mother's mind. He rolled his eyes. __

_'Oh my goodness! Who cares if she is a mute? She is PERFECT for Inuyasha!' _Sparkles conquered the Queens eyes as the patrons stared at the Queen. She noticed the eyes and she shot back a death glare at them as they all crawled away.

Even Inuyasha had to admit. This girl…..was somewhat different. Everywhere she goes, a little sparkle goes. He mentally slapped himself. She was probably some common scum who was leeching off the royal treasury. The Queen told Kagome to sit between Inuyasha and Kikyo. She simply nodded and gave a light smile and sat down. Kikyo gave a light 'Humph' before she looked forward and waited for the last of the fiancés. Inuyasha pouted and looked over to Sango who was giving a growl to the Queen as she twiddled her fingers over and over again. He then looked over to Kagome who was staring at the food. Somehow, instantly, she knew he was watching her and she gave him a little smile. But she didn't fool him. Inside that little smile, she was holding back cascades of tears. He kept thinking to himself however. _'She's trying to seduce you man! Rude comment moment! RUDE COMMENT MOMENT!'_

"What are you staring at wench?" He gave her a harsh stare. He forgot that she couldn't answer back. She was shocked, but not by much. He could smell the salty tears she was preventing back though and instantly retracted. _'Damn you mind! DAMN YOU!'_

He felt another emotion in the air. It was anger though and it smelled of~ "Oh damn."                                                              

He turned to face a horde of fiancés staring at him madly, steam blowing out of their ears. Inuyasha sweat dropped and tried to give them a good blank expression. Not good enough though. Dishes, cocktails, apples, gold goblets, glass was flung almost instantly. 

"This is coming out of your allowance Inuyasha!" shouted the Queen as she ran like hell.

Knowing how to calm the mob, he pointed at a shaken Kagome. "Hey!~ Why are you so pissed!? This bitch means nothing to me!"

That stung. Kagome's cascades of tears fell like Niagara Falls. She slammed the table as the fight stopped. She cried and faced away from him and walked away.

_'What, what was she so mad about? All I did was cursed. That's all. Nothing more! I swear!' _"How dense he is." Was heard from the corridors. Someone was going to wake up in the hospital wing tomorrow.

===========================================================+================================================

After the chaotic dinner was over Inuyasha collapsed on his bed. The moonlight welcomed him in his balcony window that was swung open. His window let in the smell of the ocean that was shown if he faced that way. He was sooooo tired. _ 'Damn this! Maybe I should just get married and get this over with.' _He shook his head when he realized what he was saying. '_No, that's exactly what mother wants me to do!'  _His mind wandered off that subject and into a certain weeping girl. Her face was so sad. But he was sure that a little 'bad' comment doesn't send a girl crying waterfalls. He knew that the girl was distressed a lot more. His comment just pushed her over the line. _'More like shoved.' _Damn his mind!

_…atop that hill, shines the sun._

_Wherever you go,_

_I will follow too._

_I hope, that you will remember my smile._

_My wings shall spread_

_For you~_

_I know I can trust you,_

_You won't betray me._

_Your eyes hold the fragrance of~_

_The sun and our love._

His ears perked up. A faint melody. It was so sad though. The song echoed through the halls of the castle, entrancing anyone that heard it. He wanted to find out about this heavenly singer, but the melody lulled him to sleep. 

_Two lovers embrace_

_Why couldn't we be that way?_

_You betrayed me,_

_And left me alone._

_My heart broke_

_As the shattered pieces_

_Fall scattered on the ground,_

_It will take long_

_To fix it._

_And even if,_

_You say you'll come back_

_My world is not open to you now._

_I trusted you_

_Why did you deceive me?_

_Now I can't give this sensation_

_To anyone else._

_Because my essence is already scarred,_

_I can only handle that once~_

_Tears fall,_

_So sorrowfully,_

_Don't wait for me._

_Don't wait for me._

_Don't wait for_

_Me_

_To _

_Come_

_Back~_

_To you _

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~__

Agh!~ What a bad chappy! I should revise it. The next chapter is 'The Melody' I hope for some reviews! Please review! This song is really not good. The next will be better though. Promise! PLEASE CONTINUE READING THOUGH!


	2. Rhapsody of Sorrow

A/N: I dedicate this chapter to my good friends who were literally strangling me to death via floss. It didn't hurt because the floss broke. ^-^;; Fear the toothbrush)

*I was j/k about the floss. They did try to strangle my hair* Also, I really hope this chapter's song is okay. *glares at flashpikachu*.  (Eh heh?) Also, the flashback characters look like Chibi. So think Chibi characters. *squeal heard in background* I will do shout outs to my reviewers in the end. 

OH! PINCH ME! I got 16 reviews on my first chappy! *Jumps around like an insane idiot* 

I changed Kikyo to Kikyou in accordance to the manga. I like the Japanese manga and I translate it. Then check on the internet to make sure I did it right. Don't flame me because I said Kikyou! Sorry about the choppiness in the last chapter, I'M ONLY 13! *hides behind pillow*

P.S Ignore what I said about the next chapter title in the last chapter. (flashpikachu: Damn! Stop with the taking up spaces! Floss! *ACK*!)

Fluff in next chapter, but don't worry, the two first chapters are foundations to the whole story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or Ranma ½. They belong to the manga goddess, Rumiko Takahashi. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Silent Melody**

**By flashpichu**

**Song by flashpikachu**

**A Rhapsody of Sorrow**

The naked sky turned dark and hazy as thunder was crashing miles away. Precipitation began to falling like waterfalls among a jungle. A frigid wind blew around the heavy rain in harmony. A soft rhapsody, but with a long sorrowful sound was still there, almost, sounding affectionate of the rainwater. The melody and downpour made Inuyasha drowsy and he fell asleep to find himself sinking in thoughts. He dreamt of a lot of things. 50% his mother's fiancé psychosis *enter vampire music here*, 10% Kikyou, *enter slap here* 39% on each of the fiancés. *enter Twilight Zone music here* and 1% on a certain recollection. He decided to concentrate on the 1% one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------**------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Help! Help! Anyone!" A kid was drowning in the beach. He slowly sank and gurgled as he tried vainly to come back up. The waves were swallowing him and he knew he'd have to give up soon. He closed his eyes and began to sink further as only his hand was shown, extended to the glossy surface of the churning water. Little air bubbles began to cease as he lost hope. Suddenly, a flash of feathers dragged him up to the coastline from the deep waters. He was out cold by then.

 The beach, the solution in the air, the ocher and tawny hues in the air all mixed together was a great scene. He had always felt that it would take his problems away. He was 8 years old for crying out loud and his mother is already preparing his wedding. He let out an exasperate sigh. Sure, he had friends in the castle, but his mom tried to get him a 'permanent friend'. This happened when Sesshomaru, who was Inuyasha's older half brother didn't marry. The mom gave up on the stubborn boy, but when they had Inuyasha, that all changed. She decided to make him marry, **no matter what.** She would threaten to maim him if he didn't. He seriously thought she was nuts. 

_'Why did she want grandchildren so much?! Oi!' _He thought to himself.

He stirred and opened his eyes. He noticed that he was lying down on the sand all wet like fish. He shook himself like a dog from his nose to his toes and coughed up some sea water. "Agh, what happened?" He closed his eyes and thought. "Oh yeah, the tide came in and I got washed away. But I'm still here." He noticed a faint smell, different from the water and himself was on his hand. Inuyasha kept sniffing until he cast away the smell, reflecting on the idea that it was nothing.  He motioned to return to the castle by standing up and dusting away the grains of coarse rocks when he thought about the fiancé thing. He heaved a sigh. 

He halted and started speaking sadly. "Boy, I wish I could have someone perfect who would understand me." He looked up into the tawny heavens and hoped so much that something would happen to make his life better. "Please oh please. Stop the fiancé madness kami-sama." He put his little hands together and prayed. After a minute, he plopped down onto the sand and played with his cherry haori, knowing that his wish would not come true. He watched the sunset come down until he remembered that tomorrow would be the new moon. He lied down on the sand and threw it all over the place in a tantrum, causing quite a mess. He almost blinded himself as he began to mutter angrily. Crustaceans scurried away in panic as Inuyasha heard a voice.

"Why are you talking to yourself? You know that's not a good sign, right?" He turned with an irritated manner then opened his eyes wide open at the young girl's radiance.

She had raven hair with a laurel circling her brow. She was wearing a cobalt dress with lace bordering the rim of her knee-high dress. There were little hibiscus on the fringe of the lace. A pink-ish sparkling jewel rested on her cowry necklace. She walked down to him and sat down along with him as she stared at the little line left over on the horizon. It was officially evening and the stars glimmered in the sky.

"Why are you talking to yourself anyway? You're sure you didn't drink too much of salt water? Or maybe that explains why you were trying to drown yourself?" She giggled and closed her eyes. Her head was tilt to the side for a cute view.

Inuyasha blushed for a bit before moving his eyes away from her. "It's not that, it's just that a lot of people expect a lot from me. It's kinda bothering you know. So, here I am near the beach because it always was comforting. But the waves decided to take action." He muttered. Surely this girl wouldn't understand him. He was a rich prince and this girl would try to hit on him too.

"Oh really? Then you and I have something in common. A lot of people expect so many things from me too. It's way too much work on an 8 year old. Well, you probably have it a lot harder. I feel pity for you." She put a hand to her chest and closed her eyes, beaming. 

He didn't need any pity parties and began to grouse and snarl. He couldn't yell at her though. She giggled again. "Well, what are you staring at?" He tried to make it sound mean but it really didn't. It came out in a thank you tone. She opened her eyes and he saw for the first time, her sapphire glittering eyes. 

 "What do you have to do that's so tiring?"

"It's a secret." She winked and put one finger on her lip. "I know what you do. You're the prince of King and Queen Raikotsuju. You have 50 fiancés coming at you everyday huh?" She commented and the background goes dark and menacing as Inuyasha inches away. "I'm surprised there are even that many people in the world. Hee heh." She mouthed the word 'player' as Inuyasha gave a snippy 'Feh'.

"Yeah, how do you know that many facts, though? And I'm **not** a player! It's my mom's idea. " He narrowed his eyes and glared. "And do you know how I ended up here? I remember the sea, then nothing." He kept thinking, thinking, until his brain couldn't take it anymore. "I think I'm going to break my brain. Or was it you?" He stared at the girl. The hanyou then recognized that the girl had the same smell as the one on his hand; he knew she must have saved him, but he pretended not to discern. "Nah, you're just a girl."

"Gee, you sure make decisions fast, don't you? Well, I bet you got that practice from quarrelling huh. Anyway, you're cute for a hanyou. You don't need to be so down about it." Inuyasha didn't know if he was being belittled or praised. The boy threw her an irate glare. The girl simply looked away and whistled a lullaby. It was a very soothing song and Inuyasha's anger washed away. He always loved how his mother sang it to him. That was, before she became a deranged person. "Oh, do you know that song?"

She smiled at him cutely as he once again flushed a deep scarlet and looked downward. "Yeah, want me to sing it for you? I'm not a good singer though so don't be mad." She added to make sure Inuyasha didn't suspect anything. He nodded and he sat up, waiting for the girl's voice. He half expected a scrawny voice like all the girls he knew, but she was special.

_"The sun sets down_

_Across the horizon_

_Leaving a glimmer in its wake._

_The stars streak against the sky, _

_A little lullaby._

_The forest is quiet,_

_The Sea still,_

_The blanket of the night,_

_Covers the land,_

_And tranquil covers the world…_

_In a soft sleep…_

He stared for a long time and she kept singing. He decided to join too. But before he could, he saw that she had ceased. Inuyasha searched for what she was doing. He finally found it. It was a shooting star flying across the sky. It left some glitters of sparks in its lustrous tail as it traveled off into earth. Her eyes lit up in adoration and put her hands together and wished. Inuyasha inquired what she had wished. The girl just smiled, and she put her knees to her chest and put her chin onto it. The sky was beginning to be a peachy color. The sun was beginning to rise as an orange line appeared from the vast horizon. 

"You know, that song was sung by my mom. It was so nice, but not as good as yours. I thought you said you couldn't sing well and here you go making me look like an idiot." He turned his iris to her without moving his head and she laughed. He felt drowsy from the song and began to yawn.

She stopped and sighed. "How I wish it stay like this. A moment free from responsibilities, but every good thing has to come to an end." She got up dusted off her dress and gazed at Inuyasha who was apparently still roosted on the same spot semi-sleeping. He wasn't aware of her scrutiny and he actually felt better when she rubbed his ears. He kept on grinning like a git until he noticed what she was doing. 

"Oi, hands off the ears. I'm not a dog. I might be an inu youkai, but I'm not a mutt." He flailed his hands in front of her. She took on step back and snickered. She turned as her hair blew in the wind. She stared, for a last time at the sun.

"Well, I gotta go. Will you miss me?" She suddenly asked at him. 

"Eh? Go where?!" He asked in surprise. The only person nice to him as a normal person was leaving. She winked again and he knew her tongue was about as loose as a turtle. Still, he wanted to ask when she repeated her last question. But he was beginning to get lethargic. 

"Will you miss me?" She glared with narrowed eyes and forced him to nod. "Goodie! Well, you know, I have to make sure you won't forget. I'll leave you something." She clapped and turned to see Inuyasha snoring away. 

All he saw was a glimmer of pearly light through his eyes with the sound of something beating. He was sure it was a seagull or something because this **was** the sea and they usually crowded around and this time of morning. But when he opened them, he saw a huge feather on his lap. It was shining like silver on the morning sun. He heard a faint voice in the sky.

_'Don't forget me, you promised.'                                                                                                                  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

He woke up to greet the morning sun. He leapt out of his bed, throwing the blankets over. The orange sphere of the dawn looked exactly like the one from his dream. He checked one certain sheltered drawer. Inside was the feather. He had forgotten about it for, what, 9 years. He unlocked it and was greeted by 9 year old dust bunnies jumping around like hell. He hacked and waited for the dust to settle. 

There it was. Within the drawer, was the same feather. It was the same size, silvery, and shining brightly like glass as ever. He ran one finger near the edge of the feather, feeling its softness. That memory seemed ethereal to him. He always treasured it. Until he forgot that is. Then he remembered he never asked the girl's name. He sweat dropped. Oh well. He gently placed the feather back in and headed to the balcony and the window that someone had closed.

He swung open the window and was greeted by the scorching sun. "Agh! The sun! THE SUN!" He blinked several times to get the weird color dots away from his eyes. He adjusted to the rays and stood staunchest on his balcony, thinking about the girl. She may have had raven hair, azure eyes, and blah blah blah. But he saw a lot of girls like her. A 397 to be exact. He always wondered how that girl was now. She might have been the only one he actually had interest in… _'Oh GOD! I'm turning into mom!' _He shook his head and also remembered his mom went on a little trip to find more betroths and he suddenly had a very evil thought.He banged his head on his window and it broke. He simply whistled casually while looking away and kicked the glass below with a broom, almost coming in contact with Miroku and Sango, who were walking on the coastline.  

Miroku pretended to panic in a falsetto voice while caressing Sango's… "Oh no! I'll protect you San-" *BAM* 

Miroku was sprawled on the ground, twitching. "Ah, Sango my dear, love hurts." Miroku said with swirly eyes and fainted.

"Oh yeah houshi-sama?! I'll show you HURT! I've had ENOUGH of your antics!" Sango tried to kill him as one foot was hanging over Miroku from trying to step on him and her arms hung onto a huge boomerang. Sango's face had a dark murderous expression. She was on assassin mode.

Everyone clung onto her to not kill Miroku. Ranma was standing on Happosai to make sure he didn't take advantage of the situation. He shouted to Sango to kill the apprentice of the pervert. Most of the girls gave a half-hearted effort as they each passed by Sango's ear muttering 'Kill him', 'Get him in the groin.', and 'Smash that lecher's skull open.' Miroku muttered "I heard that."  As the girls' grip lessened, Sango saw a moment to attack. She swung…….and…….

**Missed.**

The lecher got away! Sango's eyes got livid with fuming rage and all the girls searched the house to search for the missing pervert. They all began talking in seducing voices until they found a hand come out from under the couch to caress a girl's butt. "I FOUND HIM!" a scream was heard as they dog piled on Miroku. Sad sad Miroku. Tsk tsk tsk. Not.

Inuyasha sweat dropped at watching the scene commence below. Many opaque comments were heard as clatters of pots, pans, and kitchen knives joined in the brawl. A 'Must kill pervert' mantra was floating in the air. Miroku did way too many things to young women. That was a story to be told another day. He noticed that one girl wasn't enjoying the game of 'Beat Miroku up to a Useless Pile of Crap.' It was that mute girl. She was walking around depressed and had her head down, her ebony bangs covering her eyes. She was sneezing silently since she was mute. He jumped down from the balcony to the beach, making a soft landing on the sand below, landing exactly in front of her. She looked at him annoyed and walked around him, leaving a baffled Inuyasha. Usually all the girls fawned over him and he had sometimes, **sometimes**, enjoyed the attention.

"Hey girl! You! No, not you Maiko. You, yeah you." He pointed directly at Kagome and she turned around with a miffed expression and hands put on her hip. She stared as chickadees settled on her shoulders. She gave him an expression that urged him to leave her alone. Her hair covered her eyes again.

He was pesky and would not leave her alone. He kept popping up in one place after another as she popped veins in her head. She turned around and poked Inuyasha hard on the chest. He grabbed her hand in annoyance and her arm was shown. It had been bandaged with dried blood in the middle. He looked to the bandage, her face, and her eyes. He stood there at a standstill for a moment. 

_'Those eyes…..they're the same as that girl's. Sapphire eyes, but this one shows fear and hurt, not joy and happiness.'_

He kept staring till Kagome slapped him into reality. He yelped and rubbed his face, he gave her a piercing glare of gold. She blushed from her illness and, _'Was she blushing because of me?' _ "Hey girl, if you're thinking of me liking you, you got another thing coming. I already have too much and don't think you're special in anyway." He sneered as Kagome grew more livid. She was beginning to make motions on her hands to strangle him. "You also have a short temper, you're all bashed up, honestly, who do you think you are to try and seduce me." 

She had enough and just as Inuyasha was about to enjoy the harvest of anger, he suddenly had chickadee crap falling on his head. He looked up and a cry of anguish was heard. 

*SPLAT*

He was now fuming and livid with anger as the crap which was like glue and had little brown worm looking-like things on his hair and face began to drip. The chickadees headed over to Kagome as she silently thanked them with a tender smile. Inuyasha, on the other hand, gave chase to the chickadees and began running like an idiot with dung on his head, which was true. He ran with arms extended in front of him as the chickadees chirped in terror of the dung monster.

Inuyasha began running faster. He couldn't run well with dung covering his whole face blocking his view. "GRR, I'M GONNA GET YOU BIRDS AND I'LL MAKE SURE THE CATS EAT YOU UP AND SPIT YOU BACK OUT AS A HAIRBALL!" He threatened aimlessly at a crab that was on the sand. The chickadees gathered over to Kagome's finger as she petted them and put her finger in the air signaling the birds to fly away. They tweeted by mistake and Inuyasha gave an 'Aha!' as he ran straight towards Kagome, tripping over shells, bugs, rocks and whatnot.

"I found you! DIE YOU BIRDS!" He pounced on Kagome who had looked only to see Inuyasha charging like a wild bull at the last minute as he pounced, leaving the two to fall on the ground with Inuyasha on top of Kagome in an awkward-like position. He noticed that he sat on someone. He wiped away the dung and saw Kagome wince in pain a bit before turning livid with anger as she pointed to her brow. She was covered with poo that was slowly covering her whole face and had a dark look on her. "Eh heh, oops?" He stepped back as Kagome's face became large with smoke coming out of the nose like a demon. She picked up a pan from the ongoing battle of the girls vs. pervert, and the pan quadrupled its normal size as she ran after Inuyasha. He had the index finger, pinky finger sign and began running for his dear life.

+===============+=============+==============+============+============+===========+============+===========+

[A.N: Just to say, I'm not sure, but the index finger and pinky finger sign is a 'promise sign' in Japan or something. I'll call it the 'promise sign' from now on. Sorry if I'm wrong.]

+=================+================+=============+=============+===========+============+===================+

Kagome was in her bedroom, lying on her stomach on her bed after taking a bath. Kagome was confused and lost. Her mind was clouded as she clutched her head and cried. She didn't used to be this way, and then, **that **happened**. **She took in a sharp breath. Why did she constantly keep thinking about that?! Her tears touched the jewel she had on her necklace. She grasped it and turned on the waterworks on full power. All because of this, her life was in constant pain from the ordeal. Her soul was battered and stabbed with malevolent memories. She also felt ailing from her illness, and so she began to slumber and wait till dusk.

=====+===+====+====+=======+============================================================================+

"Gueh~ what the hell happened? God, I fell like my head hit a brick wall or something." Inuyasha woke up from his 'sleep, rubbing his head vigorously as Akane shouted to Sango that Inuyasha was awake. He was lying in the hospital wing on a bouncy bed. He felt his hand go to the center of his head. Inuyasha was now sporting a lump on his head and sat up. "Hey Sango, what happened man? My head has a huge bump!" He listened to what Sango had to say but kept almost collapsing from sleep every now and then. Apparently, Kagome had caught up to Inuyasha and whacked him, leaving Inuyasha twitching like a rat on steroids or something as a infuriated Kagome stormed up the stairs to the bath with the dung leaking off of her. 

"And that's what happened. It's surprising that pan actually got through your diamond skull." Sango said with a haughty expression. Inuyasha glared. "We all thought you had a concussion or something. You should really leave her alone you know?" Inuyasha huffed. "She was discovered all wounded and pale. I bet she had it tough in the past. She's a mute and can't do everything you can. Give her a rest." She folded her arms as Inuyasha gave a 'Feh!' She turned away and faced Miroku, who across the room from Inuyasha, with a grunt of disgust. He had lumps all over him with bandages being stuck on him. He had his body all disconnected and looked like a ball of human yarn. 

Inuyasha stared and sweat dropped. He spontaneously asked, "Say, that girl looked seriously sick" He mentally slapped himself. _'Damn! Why the hell did I ask that?!'_

"Oh? Inuyasha, why do you care all of a sudden?" Sango gave him a wry look as she leaned forward at the hanyou. Inuyasha gulped and backed away a bit before leaning forward also, facing Sango straight in the eye.

"It's because my mom would kill me if anything happened to the fiancés!" He said stupidly. That was a lie but Sango left him alone and turned away. "But seriously, the girl was ill and she's not in the condition to do anything." He mentioned it to Sango as she was fighting to keep the urge of squealing come out of her mouth. 

"Anyway Inuyasha, you should stay at your bedroom. It should be better since you lost a little sense when you got hit on the head." Akane pointed to Miroku and Inuyasha hastily agreed. He got up and limped himself into his bedroom which took him down 4 flights of stairs, seventeen turns and bumping a hundred times onto everyone. He didn't know he was being scrutinized by someone.

At last he finally made it to his bed and sunk onto the mattress, thinking about what Sango said. He thought about it over and over. How hard could it be not to talk? _'Feh. She isn't anything I have to worry about right now. She probably was pretending to be injured.'_ Then he remembered how she winced when he landed on her. It was obviously from pain, but he betted it was from having her makeup messed up or the fact that she was going to have to take twenty baths to get the poo off completely. But, even though he was never reluctant to believe that, he somehow really felt that the girl was really in pain. Inuyasha remembered how the girl had been so sick and why he had asked that. He was frustrated and put his head hard on the pillow, causing the mattress to squeak.__

_'That bandage on her arm it did have blood. Her eyes were so fearful too.'_

He 'Feh'-ed one more time and fell sound asleep as night fell and a faint rhapsody while the chirping of sparrows and chickadees accompanied the song. Once again, unknowingly to him, a pair of eyes was in constant surveillance then disappeared with the shadows.

         ==================================================+=============================================

_In a gloomy forest two figures completely dark are conversing in the glade of the woods while a mysterious dark breeze blows. _

The gibbon moon had shone weakly as the light was filtered through the thick canopy. "Well? Do you have the information girl? What is happening?"  One figure snarled at the other. "Speak up. I don't have all day. If you want it, say it quickly!" The figure sped up to right in front of the other.

"Well, you sure are a precocious and impatient person aren't you Naraku?" A feminine voice floated through the atmosphere. "Fine, here's the information. You better be speaking the truth." The figure tossed a scroll that landed squarely in front of Naraku. He picked it up and chuckled. He held the scroll tight as it faded to the shadows of the woods. A mist began to appear and surround Naraku as he chucked something else back. The figure caught it and its raven hair was glimpsed from the moonlight's milky beam. The woman had ebony hair, but her face was dim, so only her hair and body was visible.

"Kukuku~ so I am a contemptible person. Is that so wrong nowadays?" He came out of the shadows as well. He was dressed in a baboon pelt showing only his sly smile etched upon his face. He and the figure began to disappear as well. "Getting a little desperate I see. Well, we have **much** to do if you want your plan to succeed. At least two months. Remember your part of the plan." He turned and smirked as he dissipated in the shadows. The woman simply swerved also with a mysterious vial held in her hand. It was the size of a pill with a dark, onyx liquid. She inspected it by holding it between her index finger and thumb. The substance inside shook as the woman walked to the depths of the forest, showing a dangerous evil aura as the birds flew off, chirping to escape the malevolence. She sneered as she began to grow fainter. 

======================================================+==================================================

Inuyasha woke to the sound of the flora and fauna. He thought it was the crack of dawn and kneaded his eyes. He stretched and yawned with little droplets in his eyes. However, he noticed it was dark and the night still young. He once again heard another melody, this time not sad but it had been the same one as the lullaby in last night's dream. He tensed his ears to listen only to find the rhapsody stopped. He cursed for this was the second time the music eluded him. He decided to go to the balcony to see who it was. He jumped and ended up on the railing. He saw a shadow sprint to the castle as chickadees and birds dispersed from their previous perch. He ran to go meet the mysterious vocalist. _'I have to meet this person. I have to. The vocalist must be heading upstairs; I'll stop 'em in their tracks.'_ He was fueled by the flame to come face to face with the person who sang such a melody.

===============================================+===================+=======================================

A/N: Oi, so~ tired. Remember, this is a foundation chapter. I'm not sure if it's okay. If it isn't, tell me and I'll revise it. I had a major writer's block in the middle, so it's rusty. Gomen! Sorry!

**Shout outs!**

**Esper:** Thank you! I really hope it will!

**Miko of the innocent: **I'm sorry of the choppiness of the last chapter. I was just writing stuff in my head and it went a little, weird.

**Aven: **This story is going to be quite sad. But I'll make it a little enlightening!

**Pinayazngrl: **I know, I really shouldn't do that to Kagome, but Inuyasha is trying to save her from this and that's kind of romantic. I am such a stupid person huh. Well, the next chapter should be a bit better.

**Inuyashafan713: Thank you so much for bring my first reviwer! ** I hope this chapter is okay.

**Ryoko Maxwell3: **WOW! Thank you so much for your support!

**X shadow: Thank you thank you thank you! **

**Deamon Drama Queen: **I know the story is quite sad, but the dramatic part will be even sorrowful! I'm sorry. And also, Inuyasha has to break through her barrier of sadness.

**AmayaSaria: Thank you soo much! *sniff* I hope you will continue reading till the end. **The end is something I have all planned out. The middle is the problem…-_- ;; Please keep reading!

**DRUNKEN LANDLORD: Hiya! Well, thank you so much! **To post stories, you have to write something in your Word thing or your writing program. If you are using Word Microsoft, save the chapter as Web Page. Then, upload it on the Document Manager. Then, click create story and you'll be able to create it by following the directions!

**Puppkid: You're always the person who enlightens me..*sniff* Thank you so much.**

**Myst Lady:** I'm sorry about Kagome. I'll promise to reveal her pain later on!

**Lucky Spirit: I updated! Yay! Hope you like it!**

**Reveal the freak you are: Thank you! I know, I'm only 13 so don't expect much. I just write stuff in my head and the ideas are usually interesting. I will try to be better.**

**SweetazKande****: *sniff* Thank you very very very very much! Your review was so inspirational! Thank you again!**

Dear Reviwers,

     Thank you so much for reviewing. I hope you will continue to read this fic. I am a person who has a lot of ideas yet has trouble showing it to people. I'm not the most famous author on the bookshelf. So I would appreciate it if you could tell me how to improve. Please be gentle and vote on the poll below. Also, if you revieed and you're not here, I'm sorry, I did only the ones who reviewed up to 2-21-04.

How long should this fiction be?

[A] 15-20

[B] 21-30

[C] 31-40

[D] 41+

[E] Just leave it up to flashpichu and let the chapters be the way they should be. 

(I only do this for my friends. The poll. I'm averaging this story around 35-40. Please vote. Arigado. Thank you.


	3. Minuet of Joy

A/N: Chapter 3 here! I'm sorry about the boring chapter on Chapter 2! I really am. I just needed to improve my writing a bit better so I tried. And that chapter was a foundation chapter, so sorry! Also, I can't believe I got 20 reviews! squeals I can't believe it! First time ever! Well, I wonder if I can get 100? Not likely, but if I got 200 or 300, I would make a sequel or epilogue! However, I hate sequels….Eh he. Sorry if Minuet isn't a song thing. I could've sworn it was. Also, some cussing language here folks. First part is a bore. I'm almost out of the woods of the foundations! Yay! Also, star lamps are made of a small pedestal with some light coming out of it like an AC. There is this yellow thing that looks like a star candy that is hovering from the light ok?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ranma ½. There, I said it; now get away from me you damn lawyers! Takes out pointy tip umbrella BWAHAHAHAHA! (To all those who read this, Mia a.k.a. flashpichu, is hyper from sugar donuts, so please ignore.) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (…..)

**Minuet of Memories**

**By flashpichu**

**Song by flashpikachu**

Inuyasha ran like lightning. He zoomed through the corridors and leapt down the stairs. Anyone who would see him would notice him as a silver blur. But during this race, he kept pondering, why was he so excited to meet this person? _'I guess it's because I think it might be that girl from my dream?' _He took that into consideration and charged off. He was almost there, the huge door looked miniscule from 400 meters away. He just needed to turn left and he would see the backdoor to the ocean. He streaked through the corridor get to the door when he suddenly smacked into something right on the forehead.

"OOOOOwww!" He howled in pain. Inuyasha was thrown onto the marble flooring, so was whatever that charged into him. Everything spun like a top and the world kept spinning. He tried to put his hand to his forehead which was scarlet and bruised like an apple thrown to a wall. He fingered it and yelped. He knew that turning at a super high velocity and hitting something was not good. Inuyasha managed it however, and stood up, shaking his head to get his wits back. The dust from the smash began to part from the area. He lurched on over to whatever hit him and took in a sharp breath.

There was a girl who was unconscious. Kagome's raven hair was spread all over the marble floor. She was taking in labored breaths and had her eyes shut in pain. _'It's that girl, Kasomething.'_ He kept thinking until something struck that thick head of his. _ 'Oh crap! I'm a hanyou so I'm okay, but she's a human!' _He thought for 5 minutes on what to do, completely ignoring Kagome's actions on the ground. "If I take her to the hospital wing, the nurses will notice. If I take her to Sango's, she'll know, and being my mom's right hand person, not a good idea. Miroku's….Better not. If I leave her in the forest for the wolves, I'll be the one to pay……Hmm; I think the latter is the best." His subconscious side punched him on his head. So he decided to take her to his room. Inuyasha put Kagome onto his back and walked because his mind was already on blur because of the hit. Luckily for him, it was the middle of the night so no one was much awake. Inuyasha perked his ears as a familiar smell came into his nostrils from his back. It reminded Inuyasha of the heavens, clouds, light and so many emotions, all mixed into one. But those things didn't have scents, so why did he see them? The smell was familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Kagome was beginning to twinge from the throbbing pain. "Hey, you okay?" Inuyasha looked at her in concern. She replied with ragged breathing with her head firing up from fever. Inuyasha decided to go to his room hastily. He jumped each flight of stairs, wincing a little at every landing. After 5 leaps, he was at his room and Kagome was covered with perspiration. He put Kagome on his milky bed, and after feeling he did enough, headed out the balcony again, obviously miffed and confused. He was puzzled like a little boat in a fog. Why, WHY the hell did he save the girl?! He had no concerns for her. He missed the mystery singer once again, for the girl. But somehow, he felt, in some dark corner of his stubborn mind, he had seen her before. Inuyasha put on a dubious look and cast away the thought. He watched the sea go in, then out, in, and then out like a rhythm. The diamonds of the sky was mirrored on the glistening sea as the moon was almost all gone. The vision was ethereal and serene; until he remembered .He knew tomorrow would be the new moon. He pouted. "Great, this is just like that dream. Agh, I can't believe that I keep on thinking about that bitching reverie over and over! Ai!" He ruffled his silky hair in frustration.

On Inuyasha's bed, Kagome shook a little and scarcely opened her azure eyes. The fresh cool ocean breeze calmed her as she took in a deep breath. Unbeknownst to Inuyasha, a diminutive thin cerulean glow came from Kagome as it outlined her body. She stopped sweating and breathed with ease again, beaming like a little child. Kagome was curious, and looked at Inuyasha's turned back. She sat up from the bed and tiptoed over to Inuyasha. He heard her and swished around at the exact moment Kagome set foot on the ivory balcony.

"You, you're awake?" He eyed Kagome with a suspicious look as she just gave a light smile. "Are you…." Inuyasha said with a suspicious tone.

Kagome just blinked and tilted her head as if asking him 'what do mean?' She waited for his answer,

"…In league with my mom on finding out who I like and so that's why you were acting as if to be hurt huh! You ARE trying to seduce me!" He pointed an accusing finger straight in Kagome's face which was giving an 'Eh?!' expression.

Kagome did a comical pratfall. She massaged her temples and gave a gigantic dark look that gave a huge 'NO!' as Inuyasha shrank down at Kagome's monster response. After a few moments of Inuyasha's bickering and Kagome's angry expressions, the two yielded and stared out to the sea again.

Inuyasha was sporting another lump but it was beginning to slowly shrink, slowly. He looked over to Kagome who gave a silent giggle. She looked strangely like the girl in his dream. Kagome's ebony hair moved along in motion with the ocean breeze that brought along a sense of tranquility to the two. She turned and looked at Inuyasha with her azure orbs. She was incredibly joyful, beaming like an innocent child. Her eyes reflected happiness for once, not the usual gloom and sorrow that clouded them before. They looked closely at each other until they noticed they were inches apart, and then pulled away in a second blushing.

She really didn't trust him. Not after what had happened and she being what she was, that was uncalled for. Her hope dropped to the ground. Of course, her duty came first. Protecting the jewel was her priority. She could not side track herself. But, what would she do if she really did fall for this hanyou? Why did she even _want _to? She only met him yesterday and here she is, falling for him, little by little. Kagome had to admit, she felt safe near him in some way. She was lost in her own thought, not noticing Inuyasha's surveillance of her.

Inuyasha really didn't trust her, after what happened to him those 9 years ago. The reason why he ran away from the castle, it was all due to those words he had heard. He gave a slight shudder, but stopped when he saw Kagome. Inuyasha only moved his eyes, not his head to Kagome. He stared longingly at her, being careful not to end up **too** near her like that time on the beach. He was getting a kind of flashback as she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the right for a cute view at the sea. Inuyasha pondered, so, similar to the mystery girl in his reverie, the only girl who had not treated him like any other kid, without the deranged mom with marriage on the top place of her list of course, was that girl, who left. The two turned to face each other at the exact same moment, only to find out they were so close, they could see the other's reflection in the other's eye. They blushed full on, as Inuyasha was about to ask Kagome something, they heard a creak coming from the door hinges.

[A/N: Zzzzzz Such a boring part of this chapter. Too much detail Agh. Please, keep reading Writer's Block here.]

"WOAAAAAAAAAAH!" A group of people toppled over as they all piled up on top of each other. The door broke down with the collection of spies on top of another. The cluster was consisted of the Queen, Sango, Miroku, Akane, Nabiki, and some fiancés. They glanced at the two on the balcony who were red like cherries. "OOOOOOH! Inuyasha and Kagome, sitting in a balcony, K-I-S-S-I-N…" They chorused at the two, and then abruptly stopped. The crowd looked up with sweat drops all over. "G? Eh heh heh heh eh?" They laughed nervously with a worried tone written all over their voice.

Inuyasha flared a crimson red aura, baring his fangs and complete with him cracking his knuckles threateningly. Kagome blazed a navy cobalt aura with chickadees and birds hovering around her, resonating with the similar dark look. The duo gave a very dark look as the group gulped down their panicking hearts.

Inuyasha leapt directly at the assembly of spies first. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he yelled a battle cry, the crowd shrieked and dispersed hastily as Inuyasha made a **huge** hole about 5 feet apart and 6 feet in diameter right in front of his door, which was the marble hallway. Behind Inuyasha came a barrage of birds, screeching and eyeing their targets then diving like a missile as everyone ran for the sake of their lives.

"Grr, COME BACK HERE!!!!!" He bellowed as it woke everyone in the castle, shaking a fist at the runaway crew who frantically ran this way and that squealing. Kagome calmed down then, calling off the birds, walked off into her room which was right next to Inuyasha's. The queen had given her a real room, not the futon screen door areas of the local servants. "Hey wench! Where you going? I need to ask something!" He was answered with wary eyes of the servants and responded, "SOD OFF!"

"INUYASHA! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"His mom shouted and kept running before Inuyasha could respond. Kagome was quite amused and happy, giggling madly in her mind. She headed off into her room, waving to Inuyasha as she saw him blush into a beet. He waved back and she opened the chestnut door as Inuyasha heard the slam of her body on the mattress with the springs squeaking on the pounce. He kept waving until he noticed he was acting like an idiot and snapped himself back into reality.

"Damn, I couldn't ask. Crap." He cursed at himself before giving a huge yawn and directed towards his room. He picked up the fallen door and set it back on the hinges. He had a good day today. Inuyasha threw himself onto the bed with a 'thunk'. He yawned and slumbered instantly. He hoped he'd have that memory again.

======================================================================================================

Kagome lied down on her stomach, fingering her smooth ivory blanket. Her room was identical to Inuyasha's. However, there were stairs that led down to the veranda. The balcony there was lower than Inuyasha's, so she couldn't really see him. She remembered how the Queen had given her this room after the dinner.

**Flashback**

_"There, there dear, now stop crying. Inuyasha isn't that mean." The Queen assured Kagome as she pat Kagome's back. Kagome had been walking blindly, only going where the Queen directed her. The Queen opened the door and Kagome just went in, not even noticing where she went. Kagome was led in as the Queen slowly crept out of the door and closed it. Kagome blinked away her tears until she noticed she was in another room. _

_It was so enticing. The ivory walls all over the place complete with beautiful pictures covering them. A rare star lamp was sitting near the queen sized bed. There was a closet filled to the brim with kimonos and little sakura saplings in crystal magenta vases in the corners to lighten up the place. To the right of the gigantic bed, was a vanity mirror that was made of pure shiny redwood was glistening. On top of the desk were several fans with a box loaded with hair accessories. The marble floor shone brightly by the moonlight coming in through the veranda. There were stairs that led down and to the right where the balcony was as another star lamp lit the area. _

_Kagome gasped in awe and absorbed in the atmosphere as she shoved the windows open in the balcony. Her face met with cold winds as it sent her shivering. But the familiar scent of the briny sea also blended in her. She stepped out and noticed some familiar presence. It was Inuyasha and Miroku. He was above her veranda and apparently he was deep in thought._

_"Great…I did nothing and mother beats me up. Who knew an obi was lethal?" Inuyasha murmured in a peeved-off tone. _

_"Ah Inuyasha, women can make anything a lethal weapon. From vase to hair accessories." consulted Miroku. Inuyasha was obviously giving Miroku some sort of dubious look for Miroku instantly replied back. "I'm serious Inuyasha, I should know after 7 years of getting hit. But at least I had quite some enjoyment…yes, enjoyment indeed."_

_"Guess you're right you lecher. Right Miroku, tell me, which weapon was very, VERY dangerous?" Inuyasha challenged Miroku with a belittling tone. _

_"Tsk, tsk, don't doubt me so much my friend. There are such as lamps, chopsticks, tree branches, combs, brushes, bins, books, clocks, obi belts, kimono sleeves, fans, and etc." Miroku droned on and on as Inuyasha sweat dropped. "…Say, that new girl doesn't seem bad. Don't you agree now Inuyasha?" Miroku spontaneously asked. He poked Inuyasha hard in the ribs with an elbow. _

_"Well, she's a crybaby/ I did nothing and my mom goes choking me with, **a lethal OBI belt!**" Inuyasha spat. Kagome burrowed her brow in anger. "You know, I really honestly don't see what's so great that…ACK! You chickadees here again!?"_

_Kagome beamed._

_"Ah c'mon Inuyasha, admit it. She isn't that bad." Miroku smirked and kept badgering Inuyasha as the chickadees kept pecking._

_"All right, ALL RIGHT!__ I'll tell you the truth." The chickadees went away and perched on the rails of Inuyasha's balcony as if waiting for his answer. "She is…different from those pig headed princesses. "_

_"You find her interesting, do you not? Seriously, she was found wounded to the core and after the servants brought her in, they left the room. When Sango came back, the girl was healed. Quite interesting, and not to mention Inuyasha, you actually had a look in your eyes that you had a spark of interest for her." preached Miroku._

_Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and counted to ten, trying to bottle his livid anger. "Okay, so she is different. But not in a good way different- OWWW! I swear, I will learn archery and SHOOT YOU DOWN YOU PACK OF FEATHERS!" the chickadees went with a 'humph'. "Okay, maybe Kagome is somewhat in a good way too." Inuyasha moved his iris to the star lamp on his right as he leaned against the silver railing, blushing a bit. "Still, she looks so similar to Kikyou you know?"_

_"Yeah, let's hope she isn't like her." Miroku gave a shiver as Kagome beamed brightly._

_ Kagome smiled gently then brought herself down to earth. Why did she have these feelings for him? She questioned herself as she stumbled back into the room dumbfounded._

**_End Flashback _**

Kagome gave out a silent sigh. _'It's a shame I can't see him'. _She mouthed yet another deep sigh as she blushed. _'Wait, why am I concerned about whether I can't see him?!'_ She put her hands to her cheeks and looked at the ground flustered. Some fauna had been watching her as they chattered at her embarrassment. They were creating quite a pandemonium as Kagome plopped her head onto the pillow. She was so confused. Kagome was oppressed at her own self until, she decided to sleep, her head flooded with Inuyasha. But somewhere, somehow, in her mind, she knew, it could never happen. She wept silently throughout the darkness.

========================================================================================================

The next morning, the queen went for a stroll around the castle corridors, screeching for people to be wake up as she went back to the throne room. The Queen was sitting on her throne, in high spirits as ever. She was a morning person, Kagome was not.

"C'mon Kagome! The Queen beckons you!" Sango dragged a half sleeping bedraggled Kagome off the bed and into a loose jade kimono. Kagome gave a yawn silently as little tear droplets came out from the corner of her eyes. However, the ruckus was not only happening here. Everywhere in the castle, little high giggles came from the rooms of the castle. Next to Kagome's room was the raging battle of Inuyasha who was rejecting quite forcefully that he wasn't going to go to breakfast.

"Get away from me! I told you! I'M NOT GOING!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Inuyasha, come down from the picture frame." Miroku said slowly.

"Go to hell ya perverted Bouzo!" spat Inuyasha as he spurned down every one of them.

Faint incoherent murmurs were heard as the men began coming up with a plan.

Kagome gave Sango a 'are they always like this?' face as Sango nodded in reply and grasped a wooden brush. She was now mercilessly brushing Kagome's bed hair. Kagome mouthed a yelp as little comical streams of tears fell from her face. Sango replied to Kagome, "Don't worry, ugh Kagome, ugh I won't, ugh rip out your hair. This hair is thick though…whew" Sango swept off perspiration from her brow as Kagome was now twitching from pain. "Oh I'm sorry!"

Sango was towing Kagome to the vanity mirror and put some beautiful emerald flowers on her head. Kagome gave her a look. "Sorry, Queen's orders, but this gets very tiring, being the Queen's right hand servant. I bet you wonder why Inuyasha has so many fiancés huh?" She had read Kagome's mind. She gave a nod and tried to stop the unbearable pain on her head. "Well, I was hoping you'd know." Kagome sweat dropped.

"Say, for one thing, after yesterday, a lot of people had been talking about you two!" Sango added cheerfully to a blushed Kagome. "However some people go farther than the truth…" Sango sighed; Kagome wondered what she meant as she heard some things happening in the room next door.

"GOT HIM!" The noise next door was increasing as the tussle soon became a wrestling match.

"LET GO YOU ARSEHOLE!" Inuyasha was throwing off the people who had thrown themselves on Inuyasha (not euphemism). The scene was not visible to the girls next door, but hell, who needs a screen here?

"C'mon Inuyasha! Admit it, TELL US WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY NIGHT!" Miroku was tugging on Inuyasha's hair as the hanyou tried to shake him off and growled.

"_Mie mought mee momber ment bu bhere!" _'I thought my mother sent you here!" was muttered as Inuyasha was at the bottom of a dog pile. He was pinned to the marble ground and didn't like it.

"No, your mother didn't send us. That was a lie." Miroku replied with a mocking voice.

_"Mie mwill bmoke bu Mimkoru!" _'I will choke you Miroku!'

"Useless threats." replied Miroku with a wagging finger.

"I'll useless threat YOU!" Inuyasha broke free and leapt off to the balcony.

"You were doing something weren't you!" Miroku accused as he had a wry grin. He smirked as Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

Kagome didn't like what Miroku said and put on a face telling him to shut up although she was blushing more than wanting Miroku to be quiet. Sango obviously saw this but waited until beating Miroku up to a bloody pulp to give Kagome the answers she needed.

"I didn't you Bouzo!" Inuyasha spurned back and Miroku had a hint what had happened.

"You, you kissed her huh! The infamous Inuyasha gave in to a girl!?" Miroku said with slit eyes. Inuyasha gave him a skeptical look. "Well if you didn't, I will take the liberty of asking you-know-what. Maybe she will fall for me?" Miroku spoke with haughtiness Inuyasha was heading in to knee him in the twins' playpen but Sango got the satisfaction of hitting Miroku.

"Stop coloring the facts you pervert! That's not true! You cause enough pain by being lecherous, now you're a liar?!" Sango preached on and on. She had hit Miroku on the head with a vase as Miroku was lying down with swirled eyes. "You are a harasser to women asking 'will you bear my child?'! Stop torturing Kagome and Inuyasha." Kagome came in through the door and saw what had happened. Sango turned to face Kagome and gave her a thumb-up and a grin as she stepped on Miroku once again.

Kagome knew she found a friend.

After the mêlée, the residents headed to the throne room where the Queen had been twiddling with a lock of hair whilst sitting on the golden chair. She straightened her back and cleared her throat, "Well to-be-fiancés, today will be a special day. Inuyasha will take each one of you sightseeing in our wonderful kingdom!" bursts of giggling and squealing integrated itself to the atmosphere. "However, only four shall go today." The Queen quickly added as the stuck up princesses began groaning un-lady-like. "The names of the princesses are, Kikyou, Sasuke, Sayo, and Kagome!" Sango came out with Kagome lagging behind. Kagome now had a fan, her hair tied by a silk ribbon and a woken up look. Inuyasha was already in the throne room with eyes opened half way. He glanced at Kagome and blushed a bit. He then gazed on over and his eyes met with Kikyou. She donned a lavender kimono with petunias in her hair and all the other accessories. Kikyou smiled to Inuyasha and gave him a caring smile…It looked caring, but it was actually an empty beam. However, Kikyou understood Inuyasha and his past. She knew what it felt like because of her experiences. Ever since they were kids, they were always together. Sometimes, he'd believe Kikyou was the mystery vocalist. Inuyasha really did have feelings for Kikyou and it was a mutual feeling. He flushed into scarlet.

Kagome saw the whole thing and a tint of jealousy ran through her.

Four carriages were set outside as two stallions of auburn and blonde stood silently in Kagome's. Carriage horses were the job for the untamed as the riders whipped them. The horses were snorting and pawing the ground in frustration until Kagome came by. They reared and trotted in place for her to nuzzle them. She grinned and nuzzled and petted them as the carriage men looked in awe. Those horses were the most untamed so they were to be carriage horses, but this girl was petting and cuddling them without being hoofed or stamped on.

Sango was already in the carriage and stuck her head out of the curtained windows. "Kagome, get in or we'll leave!" Kagome turned after giving the horses one final nuzzle and got in. She sat on the cushiony seats as she admired the velvet feeling. The driver got into position and was about to whip the horses to go when suddenly they moved by themselves. They trotted down the road as tame as a loyal Labrador. Their ride was nice and smooth but the other carriages didn't have much luck. In the madness, the other two fiancés' carriages were let loose as the horses ran free. Kikyou's carriage horses reluctantly listened to Kikyou, who had a frigid air around her.

Inuyasha was riding an ebony mare who tried to buck him off every now and then. He kept a firm grip on the reins and was getting annoyed. Miroku was on a milky stallion and the horse was obedient. _'Lucky bastard_' thought Inuyasha. He despised Miroku.

"Well Inuyasha, who do you intend on taking first? Miss Kagome or Miss Kikyou, and as you know, the sights are quite beautiful today." Miroku faltered and looked at the royal horses galloping about in the fields. "Well, uh, anyway, I bet you're going to go with Kikyou huh. That is, unless something _did_ happen that night." Miroku raised an eyebrow in suspicion and was answered with a sharp jab in the ribs.

"Get your head out of the trash you sad excuse for a houshi!" yelled Inuyasha as a counterattack. He looked smug as Miroku looked at him in defeat.

Miroku burrowed his brow and was positioned in the same spot, looking for a comeback insult. Before he could Inuyasha replied. "And I have to take all four of them, but Sasuke and Sayo can kiss my ass. Kikyou and Kagome shall be nice." He nodded and then realized what he said and looked embarrassed at what he told Miroku.

"Aha! _Nice_, huh, **nice**…..buster, prepare to be blackmailed." Miroku answered with a sly grin.

"Damn!" Inuyasha slapped his hand to his forehead, muttering incomprehensible curses. The mare saw an opportunity and tried to buck him off again, then, succeeded. Inuyasha landed on his butt onto the dusty path. He chased after the loose mare as they ran through the fields.

===============================================================================================

Kagome was looking out the curtained window with a hand on the velvety smooth seats. The horses were happily trotting as the driver looked on in amazement. Sango was yawning and glancing at the coming spring. Kagome continued to look outside at the trees. The robins and blue jays were twittering gaily in the filtered sunlight that came through the emerald tree leaves. The sparrows were screeching at one another as squirrels frantically looked around for the nuts they had in winter. The cherry trees were in full blossom as sakura fell through the windows like a downpour. The mixture of light pink and white made Kagome sleepy. She hadn't slept much the night before. '_The night before…ah…Inuyasha,'_ She blushed and looked down. Sango saw this and grinned.

The horses were arriving at a road. The ladies exited the carriage and began to view the bustling village. Behind their carriage was Kikyou. She gave a haughty voice and came out of the carriage like the stuck-up bitch she was. Sango rolled her eyes and directed Kagome over to where Inuyasha and Miroku were.

ACK! I'm so sorry about the VERY late update! I had SOO much work! District Tests are bombarding me like crazy. I hope you will still find the interest to read this! SOOO much fluff next chappy! I apologize about the late update. I really am. Sorry! The next chapter: The Sightseeing. Of course, I'm halfway done with chapter 4 now! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE KEEP READING AND I'LL GIVE YOU CANDY! T-T I hate school… I hate Algebra 2.

) / / (

TTTTT T )

Please!


End file.
